La cita de Bra
by Minarela
Summary: Podra Bra ir a la cita? Cómo se lo tomara nuestro principe? Habra funeral esa tarde? Leanlo y disfrútenlo, no sean malos es mi primer fic.
1. Chapter 1

Dragon ball z no me pertenece

El pretendiente de bra

**Capitulo 1: **

Una mañana en capsule corp. una princesita de 16 años con cabello azulado que llevaba puesta una blusa de tiras rosa con un chaleco negro que acentuaba su cintura con unos vaqueros negros y zapatillas de casa se encontraba dando vueltas en su cuarto pensando-_**hay que voy hacer ,piensa bra ,piensa , como voy a hacer para que no termine como un funeral**_**-**casi arrancándose los cabellos por lo que iba a pasar esta tarde

**Flash back:**

Las clases en la preparatoria estrella naranja terminaron ,bra salia como todos los días con sus amigas cuando ve a lo lejos que se acercaba un chico alto, ojos verdes(según ella los mejores que había visto),cabello castaño vestido con una camisa blanca que le hacía resaltar sus ojos unos jeans azules, zapatos deportivos y perfecta sonrisa-_**buenas tardes señorita bra**_-acto seguido beso la mano de la chica.

Bra se sentía en el paraíso el era el chico de sus sueños :guapo, inteligente, caballeroso , fuerte( bueno no tanto como ella o su padre pero si un poco mas que el resto de los humanos)se conocían desde primaria y siempre se sentía química entre ellos, solo que ninguno de los dos quería dar el siguiente paso .El chico por nerviosismo ya que bra era la chica mas popular , hermosa e inteligente de toda la escuela y claro no podemos dejar de lado que era la hija de "la gran bulma briefs"la presidenta de capsule corp. Y no quería que lo rechasara pero en cambio bra aparte de su nerviosismo tenia un pequeño problema no mejor decir un gran problema: su papi-

_**hola Crash**__-_contesto la chica sonrojada-_**Bra estuve pensando y quería preguntarte si querías salir con migo esta tarde claro si no tienes nada mas que hacer**__-aclaro el chico, _casi por naturaleza Bra pego un salto como de 8 metro que todo el mundo miro sorprendido hasta unos llegaron a aplaudirle-_**eh claro Crash como no, podemos vernos esta tarde en la heladería del centro**__-_dijo bra como quien no quiere la cosa recobrando la compostura-_**Entonces hay te espero, hasta pronto**__-_se despidió el chico feliz de cumplir su cometido, bra encambio no sabia que decir estaba feliz, nerviosa, por fin el chico que le gustaba se decidió a pedirle una cita-_**yes, voy a salir con Crash que emoción, no Bra en que estas pensando tu eres una princesa y tienes que mantener la compostura mas vale él debe ser el que debería estar emocionado ya que va a tener el honor de salir con una chica tan bella e inteligente como yo,**__ {que modesta la chica no?}-dijo con una sonrisa ladeada-__,__**hay pero ahora que lo pienso que ropa me pongo, ya se voy a comprar algo y después voy a contarle a Pan lo que paso**__-_dijo la chica sonriendo para si misma.

Cuando la chica se preparaba para despegar-** RIIIIIIIING RIIIIIIIIIIING-**_**hay quien osa molestarme en estos momentos**__-dijo _molesta la chica, al otro lado del teléfono aparece la voz de un pelilila muy atareado vestido con un traje azul y al mismo tiempo se desataba la corbata negra-_**hola Bra estas hay?**__-_bra hace un puchero justo cuando iba a planear la cita se le ocurre a Trunks llamarla, Bra respira profundamente y contesta-_**claro que si hermanito mira estoy apurada asi que no puedo hablar me tengo que ir chau-**_iba a cerrar el teléfono cuando-**!COMO QUE NO PUEDES HABLAR ESTOY EN UN TRAFICO DEL DEMONIO PARA IR A RECOGERTE YA QUE A LA PRINCESITA DE PAPI NO LA DEJAN VENIR SOLA Y TENGO QUE IR A RECOGERLA BRA SI NO TE HAS ENTERADO YO TAMBIEN TENGO UNA VIDA! -**Grito el pelilila-_**Pues no no sabia-**_hiso una pausa y tomo aire-! **I NO ME GRITES QUE NO ESTOY SORDA Y SÍ SOY UNA PRINCESITA DE PAPI Y A MUCHA HONRRA Y COMO TAL NO ME MOLESTARIA QUE MI PAPI TE SAQUE LA MUGRE ENTRENANDO EN LA CÁMARA DE GRAVEDAD! Pero para que veas que te quiero no le dire nada ,a y no te molestes en venir ya que yo me regreso sola-**finalizo la chica-**No Bra no te puedes regresar sola tengo ordenes de mi padre de llevarte a casa y se las consecuencias de desobedecerlo esperame hay AH Y ! CUIDADITO CON IRTE SOLA PORQUE RASTREO TU KI TE ENCUENTRO TE LLEVO A CASA Y TE DESPIDES DE TUS REVISTAS DE MODA!-**grito exasperado , si que su hermana le hacia perder la paciencia pero sobre todo la quería-**Ash, esta bien aquí te espero no quiero dañar mi día, chau-**

Después de media hora apareció un auto de último modelo con el emblema de capsule corp-**Hay por fin llegaste trunksito-**dijo bra alegremente-**Bra ¡!YA TE HE DICHO QUE NO ME LLAMES ASI! ¿Oye por cierto a que se debe tu buen humor?-**Le dijo Trunks abriéndole la puerta del auto-**nada hermanito-**dijo Bra sentándose en el auto-**Si claro como no-**contesto el pelilila guiñándole un hojo-**Hay hermanito a ti no te puedo mentir ¿me prometes que no le contaras a nadie?-**Dijo Bra haciéndole una de sus mejores caritas de cachorrito-**Te lo prometo por mi orgullo sayayin-**Le dijo Trunks alzando su mano derecha-**Adivina quien tiene una cita hoy pueeeeees !YO!-**Dijo Bra saltando en el asiento del auto en movimiento, en cambio Trunks se puso palido y casi se va contra un poste si no reaccionaba rápido y giraba el timon-**QUEEEEEE BRA EN QUE ESTAS PENSANDO ERES UNA ASESINA SACRIFICAR A UN CHICO POR UN CAPRICHITO POR FAAVOR RECAPACITA-**Bra lo miro perpleja y sin habla-**Eh Trunks** **tranquilo porque me gritas no le veo nada de malo ya tengo la edad suficiente para saber con quien salir a y no es ninguno de mis caprichitos y oye que es eso de asesina-**El pelilila dijo tranquilo-**Bra lo único que te digo es que si ese chico sale con tigo esta tarde habrá un funeral o si tiene suerte estará en traumatología-**Bra le pregunto con duda-**Porque dices eso?-**Trunks miro a Bra y le dijo una palabra que le cayo como un balde de agua fría-**PAPÁ-**

**Fin de flashback:**

Claro como fue tan boba, por la felicidad nunca pensó en su papá ahora que recordaba su padre era sobreprotector no de jaba que nadie se le acercaba peor si era hombre, como se le pudo olvidar eso si su papá se enteraba de esto, el pobre de Crash iba a acabar mal y si tiene suerte solo acabaría en el hospital** -que hare si no voy a la cita le salvaré la vida pero encambio el pensará que lo rechace y me odiara-** la chica no aguanto y rompió el llanto-**BUUUUUAAAAAAAA BUUUUUUAAAAAAAA-**En el laboratorio una científica ya mayor vestida con un mandil de trabajo pero con una belleza envidiable, escucho el llanto de su pequeña y corrió a auxiliarla-**BRAAAA-**grito Bulma al ver a su hija tirada en el suelo llorando desconsoladamente-**POR KAMISAMA BRA MÍRAME QUE TE PASA TE PEGASTE , TE LASTIMASTE !RESPONDE!** –Grito Bulma y de inmediato dos mares azules se cruzaron los ojos de su hija estaban rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar se parecían tanto a los de ella tenian un color azul profundo ni muy claro ni muy oscuro y transparentes, en los ojos de ella se podía leer el dolor y miedo que sentía en ese momento solo había una diferencia que los de Bra tenían lo que ya en los ojos de Bulma se estaba extinguiendo una chispita que era la juventud-**MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAÁ-**Bra corrió desconsolada a llorar a los brazos de su madre como cuando era pequeña, se sentía tan bien, se sentía segura y sobre todo en paz-**Aver mi amor-**Dijo Bulma con una voz que solo las madres saben hacer-**Cuéntame porque lloras-**Le dijo mirándola a los ojos, de inmediato Bra se tranquilizo pero mientras iba avanzando rompió el llanto-**snif snif lo que pasa es que snif tengo una cita pero mi papa va snif a matar a mi snif amigo BUUAAAAAA BUUUAAAAAAA-**Bulma quedo perpleja y abrazo fuertemente a su hija y le susurro al oído-**No te preocupes mi amor tu vas a ir a tú cita y tu novio va a estar en una pieza te lo prometo tu solo déjamelo a mi yo me encargo de todo-**le dijo Bulma con una sonrisa, Bra se avalanzo como si no hubiera un mañana ocasionando que Bulma cayera de espalda-**Hay mi amor jajaja si quieres que te ayude trata de conservarme en una sola pieza-**Dijo Bulma sobándose el golpe y en unos minutos madre e hija se reían a carcajadas.

Mientras tanto un príncipe gruñon vestido solo con unos shorts de entrenamiento y una toalla alrededor de su cuello, avanzaba a paso lento a la cocina ya que cuando estaba en la camara de gravedad sintió que el ki de su hija elevarse bruscamente pero no fue directamente a su cuarto ya que otras veces ya había sucediodo y había sido por estupideces asi que decidió preguntarle a su amada esposa(aunque él no lo quiera aceptar)

-**MUJEEEER, MUJEEEEER-**Se escucho en toda capsule corp.-**BULMA DONDE ESTAS, MUJER VEN AHORA MISMO**-Al escuchar los gritos las risas de arriba cesaron y madre e hija se miraron a los ojos-**Mira Bra ahora es mi turno de tranquilizar a tu padre cámbiate y cuando te de mi señal sales ok-**Dijo Bulma dirigiéndose a la puerta-**PERO MA NO ESTOY SEGURA Y SI MI PAPA BUSCA MI KI Y NO ME ENCUENTRA?-**Bulma la miro y le regalo una sonrisa-**No te preocupes ¿te acuerdas el experimento del mes pasado? Pues eso era un dispositivo que puede copiar , duplicar y esconder el ki de las personas** **lo construí para que nos ayude en las peleas pero aquí también nos sirve así que no te preocupes ya que cuando tu papa busque tu ki va a estar en tu cuarto-**Le explico Bulma guiñándole un ojo al cual Bra le respondió con una sonrisa Bulma respiró hondo y dijo-**Bueno aquí voy deséame suerte a y me cuentas después que paso en tu cita-**le dijo Bulma saliendo de la habitación-**Bueno ahora que lo de mi papá esta resuelto, a cambiar se ha dicho-**

Mientras tanto Bulma bajaba para encontrarse con un príncipe histérico gritando-**MUUUJEEEEEER SI NO BAJAS EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE VOY Y TE BAJO A PATADAS-**Dijo Vegeta exsasperado cuando escucha un grito proveniente de las escaleras-**COMO QUE ME VAS A BAJAR A PATADAS Y POR KAMISAMA VEGETA MONO ESTUPIDO LLEVAMOS CASI 30 AÑOS DE CASADOS Y NO ME PUEDES LLAMAR POR MI NOMBRE PUES TE LO REPITO ME LLAMO BUUUUULLLMAAAAAAAA TE QUEDO CLARO-**dijo Bulma con la cara roja, dos venas sobresaltadas en su cien y las manos en las caderas. Vegeta había aprendido algo en todos estos años y era que cuando su mujer se enojaba podría ser el ser mas malvado y temible del universo, iba a retroceder un paso pero recordó porque se había enamorado de esa mujer ,fue porque ella no era como las demás terrícolas o mujeres que había visto, ella aparte de ser una mujer muy hermosa e inteligente tenía un gran ego y orgullo tanto o igual como el de él esa mujer no se doblegaba ante nadie ni sabiendo que la podían matar solo moviendo un dedo, se había embarcado en diversas aventuras donde fácilmente pudo haber encontrado la muerte, ella era una en un millón y con los años el había aceptado que la amaba y que ella era la única que lo merecía , la que le daba paz , la que aunque no lo quiera aceptar lo volvió un hombre de bien y le ayudo a pelear con demonios y fantasmas de su pasado. A pesar de que la mujer que tenia al frente haya cambiado mucho físicamente , su cuerpo ya no era tan boluctuoso ni firme como antes, en su cabello estaban apareciendo canas que ella las pasaba de desapercibida peinándose a un lado , su rostro se estaba poblando de finas arrugas pero eso a el no le importaba porque para el ella era la mujer mas hermosa del universo, porque ella era su mujer, SU Bulma ah y como le encantaba sus peleas eran refrescantes, siempre se peleaban por cualquier cosa ,se gritaban , se enfadaban y se reconciliaban y esa era la mejor parte de las peleas ya que la reconciliación siempre terminaba en la alcoba, si las paredes hablaran tendrían buenas cosas que contar, recordaba el príncipe sonriente pero recordó que estaba en una pelea y no iba a dejar que una simple humana le ganase no, eso no-**COMO TE ATREVES A DECIRME ESO TERRÍCOLA ESTUPIDA YO SOY EL PRINCIPE DE LOS SAYAYIN Y TU NO TIENES NINGUN DERECHO AL HABLARME ASI-**dijo Vegeta con una vena sobresaltada-**SI VEGETA ESE CUENTO YA ME LO SE QUE SI QUE ERES EL PRINCIPE DE LOS SAYAYINS PUES ME IMPORTA UN BLEDO Y SI SOY UNA TERRÍCOLA ESTUPIDA PORQUE NO TE LARGAS A VER QUIEN TE SOPORTA Y QUIEN TE REPARA TU MALDITA CÁMARA DE GRAVEDAD-**Dijo Bulma gritando-**PUES HASTA TUS INVENTOS NO SIRVEN, TU CACHARRO SE VOLVIÓ A DAÑÁR NI PARA ESO SIRVES-**Bulma respiro profundamente-**PUES ESO ES PORQUE TU LA DAÑAS CON TUS ENTRENAMIENTOS SUICIDAS-**A Vegeta se le colmo la paciencia-**PUES ENTONCES ME LARGO A ENTRENAR ALAS MONTAÑAS-**Dijo Vegeta, Bulma se cruzo de brazos lo iba a dejar ir pero recordó a Bra si Vegeta se iba seria mas difícil controlarlo asi que se trago su orgullo, suavizo su voz y dijo-**Veggi discúlpame tienes razón soy inútil no pude ni darte un buen invento-**dijo Bulma bajando la cabeza y haciendo un puchero, tan buena actriz fue que haste una lagrima se le escapo, Vegeta en cambio se quedo atónito su mujer se daba por vensida y le pedia disculpas, se acerco lentamente creyendo que algo malO le sucedia a su esposa-**Bulma te sientes bien-**le dijo Vegeta con una voz ruda pero relajada, Bulma lo tenia todo planeado se le abalanzo a los brazos y comenzó a llorar-**BUUUUUAAAAAA VEGETA LO SIENTO POR SER MALA MUJER NO QUIERE QUE TE VALLAS NUNCA TE DIRE VETE, VETE-**lloraba Bulma en el hombro de su príncipe

Mientras tanto Bra estaba arriba vestida con un vestido celeste con vuelos y unas zapatillas, un conjunto sencillo pero matador al escuchar la palabra vete supo que era la señal dejo conectada la máquina para copiar su ki y salió volando por la ventana.

Bulma espero unos minutos a que su hija se haya ido cuando estuvo segura se separo de Vegeta, el la veía sorprendido-**BUL…-**Antes de terminar la frase Bulma le puso des dedos en los labios para callarlo lo miro a los ojos y lo beso. Vegeta estaba sorprendido y desconfiaba de esa acción pero sin embargo se dejo llevar ya de por si sabia que su mujer estaba loca asi que la agarro de la cintura atrayéndola mas a su cuerpo mientras profundizaba el beso Bulma embolvio sus brazos en el cuello de Vegeta y pensó: Suerte mi amor

**Fin del capitulo 1**


	2. El encuentro

**Capitulo 2:**

Bra surcaba los cielos con gran felicidad por fin iba a tener una cita y con su príncipe azul-**Huy por fin falta poco, ya se mejor me bajo aquí y me voy caminando ya se me ha dañado mucho el peinado-**dijo agarrándose el cabello-**Además creo que se asustaría un poco si me viera volando-**dijo sonriente.

En una heladería en el centro un chico de cabello castaño y ojos claros vestido con una camisa azul y unos jeans blancos esperaba impaciente a su acompañante-**Hay Crash tranquilízate solo es una cita con Bra tu amiga de toda la vida-**mientras estrujaba una servilleta entre sus manos-**¿I si no viene?-**se comenzaba a preocupar-**claro que le puedo ofrecer yo a Bra una chica tan inteligente y bonita que ha de tener miles de pretendientes detrás de ella y para colmo apuesto que solo me ve como un amigo aasshh a quien engaño no va a venir-**Cuando se iba a levantar de la mesa vio entrando a la heladería a una chica de cabellos azules con rostro angelical que miraba para todos lados-**ah hay estas-**dijo Bra sonriente, el chico estaba embobado por su belleza que lo único que pudo hacer es poner cara de tonto y saludarla-**Ho hola Bra e estas muy bonita-**le dijo el chico, Bra al instante sentía que le ardían las mejillas-**Gracias-**Crash bajo la cabeza y le dijo un poco triste-**Creí que no ibas a venir-**Bra al escuchar eso se quedo atónita ¿Cómo no iba a venir después de todo lo que hizo? Era absurdo por que creyó él que no iba a venir-**Porque-**Dijo casi en un susurro-**Porque eres la chica más codiciada de toda la escuela no solo por tu belleza si no por tu inteligencia, miles de chicos te han invitado a salir unos con plata, guapos y los has rechazado y me sentí un iluso al pensar que tu si me aceptarías, poniéndome a pensar yo que te puedo ofrecer-**Bra se sintió sumamente ofendida después de tanto tiempo de conocerse el la creía una superficial hasta creía que él no le gustaba no era muy obvio el asunto así que se armo de valor y dijo—**Siento mucho que pienses que soy tan superficial como tú crees-**dijo aguantándose las ganas de llorar-** pues te equivocas, yo no iba a las citas viendo quien tenía más plata o quien era más guapo sino no lo hacía era porque ninguno me gustaba, esta mañana-**dijo dolida y con lagrimas en los ojos-**le acabo de aceptar una cita a un chico no porque sea guapo o tenga plata sino porque yo lo conocía y creía que el me conocía, que éramos amigos y que me gustaba-**dijo lo ultimo casi en un susurro inaudible, pero el chico se quedo frio le acababa de decir que ella era una artificial interesada y ella le declara su amor, reacciono cuando vio a bra levantarse de su silla y salir corriendo de la heladería-**Bra espera-**gritaba el chico inútilmente-**ESO NO ES A LO QUE ME REFERIA LO HICE , NO SE PORQUE LO HICE LO QUE IMPORTA ES QUE! TE AMO BRA BRIEFS!**-dijo el chico con lagrimas en los ojos, Bra se detuvo de inmediato se giro y vio a Crash llorando se le acerco y le puso una mano en el hombro-**Crash tranquilo-**El chico levanto la mirada quedándose a milímetros frente a frente a la chica-**Bra discúlpame soy un tonto por pensar eso de ti, dime es cierto lo que dijiste-**Bra le acarició la mejilla y le asintió, poco a poco se fueron acercando hasta rozar sus labios en un beso tímido e infantil poco a poco fue cobrando intensidad Crash pego su cuerpo a Bra agarrándola por la cintura y bra abrazándolo por el cuello.

Mientras tanto en capsule corp. Vegeta se estaba vistiendo después de su reconciliación, le encantaba ver a Bulma dormir pero prefirió salir a entrenar, cuando iba pasando por los pasillos se detuvo frente de la habitación de su hija-**Hum la mocosa está en su cuarto, su ki está muy tranquilo así que ha de estar durmiendo-**dijo desanimado-**Se la pasa encerrada en ese cuarto debería entrenar un poco, ella es la princesa de los sayayins-**acto se guido abrió la puerta-**Bra ven a entre-**se quedo mudo entro y el cuarto estaba vacío como era posible si hay estaba su ki-**BRA SAL DE HAY YA ESTAS MUY GRANDE PARA JUGAR A ESAS ESTUPIDESES TERRICOLAS-**Se comenzó a alarmar temía que esto fuera cosa de un enemigo y se haya llevado a su hija y se concentro en buscar donde estaba su ki exactamente-**Que extraño el ki viene de ese aparato-**Se acerco mas y pudo ver que estaba el emblema de la capsule corp. Y se le vino un nombre a la mente: Bulma, claro ya parecía raro que me diera tan fácil la victoria-**BUUUUUUUUUUULLLLLLLLLLMAAAAAAAAAAAA-**Bulma al oír ese grito pensó lo peor así que se enrollo una sabana al cuerpo y fue corriendo al cuarto de su hija, al llegar al cuarto se encontró a un Vegeta parado con los brazos cruzados y una mirada tan fría que mataría a cualquiera-**Bulma que es esto-**dijo señalando la maquina-**eh nada solo un radio de Bra si eso un radio jajaja-**dijo Bulma nerviosa-**Entonces me puedes decir POR QUE ESTE RADIO EMITE EL KI DE MI HIJA-**Dijo perdiendo la paciencia-**Te lo digo con una condición-**Le dijo Bulma-**DIMELO EN ESTE INSTANTE O VERAS DE LO QUE SOY CAPAZ-**Bulma se harto y le grito-**CAPAZ DE QUE HA EN ESTOS TREINTA AÑOS ME HAS DICHO LO MISMO AS DE 1 MILLON DE VECES Y MIRAME SIGO AQUÍ ASI QUE SI NO ME ESCUCHAS PUEDES LEVANTAR CADA PIEDRA DE LA TIERRA PERO SIN MI AYUDA NO ENCONTRARAS A MI HIJA-**LE DIJO HISTERICA Vegeta lo pensó un poco su mujer cuando se proponía algo lo hacia asi que decidió ceder-**Que clase de condición-**Bulma rio para sí misma y le dijo-**Con la condición de que no la vallas a buscar-**le dijo tranquilamente-**COMO QUIERES QUE NO LA VALLA A BUSCAR-**dijo sobresaltado-**Tómalo o déjalo-**dijo tranquila-**USHHH está bien habla-**gane dijo Bulma en su mente-**Esa máquina sirve para copiar, eliminar y duplicar un ki la construí para alguna emergencia y Bra la necesitaba-**dijo calmadamente-**Ya y cuál era la emergencia y donde esta-**dijo fríamente, Bulma solo lo miro le saco la lengua y le dijo-**Pues no te digo-**dijo de forma juguetona-**COMO QUE NO ME DICES TE LO ORDENO EN ESTE INSTANTE TU ME LO PROMETISTE-**dijo eufórico-**EL VERDAD YO TE PROMETI QUE TEDIRIA QUE ERA ESA MAQUINA A CAMBIO QUE NO VALLAS A BUSACAR A BRA NUNCA TE DIJE QUE TE DIRIA DONDE NI QUE ESTABA HACIENDO PARA LA PROXIMA VEZ PIENSA MEJOR TUS TRATOS GENIESITO-**Dijo cruzándose de brazos-**HUY MALDITA MUJER SI NO ME LODICES LO AVERIGUARE YO MISMO-**grito saliendo volando por la ventana-**HAY NO VEGETA-dijo **comenzando a desesperarse-**SI VEGETA LOS ENCUENTRA ES CAPAZ DE MATAR A ESE POBRE CHICO A VER PIENSA BULMA PIENSA-**gritaba mientras se agarraba los cabello-**YA SE iré a avisarles han de estar en la heladería del centro-**dijo mientras se subía a la nave-** por favor kamisama permíteme llegar antes que Vegeta-**dijo antes elevándose a los cielos.

Vegeta iba vociferando maldiciones en el aire desesperado y enojado porque no encontraba el ki de su hija-**MALDICIÓÓÓÓN-**dijo mirando al cielo-**MALDITA MOCOSA DONDE TE HAS METIDO**-Después de 10 minutos se rindió y se puso a pensar que podría hacer, no se le ocurrió nada así que iba a pedir ayuda, claro no sería a ninguno de los descendientes del insecto de kakaroto el único que lo podía ayudar era –**TRUNKS.**

En unas de las oficinas de Capsule Corp. Se encontraba un chico pelilila sentado al frente del escritorio viendo la ventana-**Ashh que aburrido, que no daría por poder salir, si no tuviera esa reunión-**suspiro-** tal vez estuviera en una cita con Marron-**Al decir la palabra cita se acordó de la cita que iba a tener su hermana por un lado le dio gracia y por el otro tristeza por como iba a terminar el chico-**Bueno ese no es mi problema-**dijo tranquilamente, de pronto abrió los ojos como plato, se acercaba un ki muy rápidamente y ese ki era de SU PADRE como era posible el solo venia cuando necesitaba algo,- **será que mi padre quiere mi ayuda para matar al novio de Bra , no lo creo** **que querrá-**dijo intrigado-**TRUNKS-**al escuchar su nombre el cuerpo se le helo, se fue dando vuelta lentamente-**Pa papá ¿Qué sucede?** -le pregunto tímidamente-**SABES DONDE ESTA TU HERMANA-**a TRunks se le hizo un nudo en la garganta-**TRUNKS, SI ME ESTAS ESCONDIENDO ALGO TU PAGARÁS TAMBIEN LAS DE TU HERMANA-**Trunks sabía que si no le decía a él le iba a ir mal, mejor dicho muy mal, lo castigaría entrenando un mes sin descanso ni comida, no es ,demasiado duro, en cambio a su hermana solo la mandaba a su cuarto, no, más vale mi pellejo-**está en una cita-** le pregunto tímidamente, a Vegeta se le paro el corazón-**Sabes donde esta-**Dijo hecho una furia-**Hee no lo sé, ya buscaste su ki-**dijo con miedo-**SI LO SUPIERA NO TE LO PREGUNTARIA, Y NO , NO ENCUENTRO EL KI DE TU HERMANA PORQUE LA MALDITA DE TU MADRE HIZO UN APARATO QUE PODIA ESCONDER SU KI-**Trunks dio dos pasos atrás y dijo-**Si me enseñas la máquina tal ves pueda desactivarla-**Vegeta sonrio-**Guau mocoso por fin sirves para algo, sígueme-**al llegar al cuarto de su hermana Vegeta le enseño la maquina y de inmediato se puso a trabajar, 5 minutos después ya estaba listo-**a ver papá, ya deberías poder encontrar el ki de Bra-**Vegeta sonrió-**Bueno a aplastar a un insecto-**y antes de que Trunks le pueda decir algo ya había salido volando-**Hay no mejor voy a ver que no haga una locura-**nuestro príncipe fue volando a gran velocidad a ver a su hija pero cuando llego de pronto se quedo tieso y le ardía la cara, estaba que explotaba del enojo porque? Porque su hija SU princesita se estaba besando con un insecto al frente de sus ojos.

Bra por su parte estaba en el paraíso, estaba encantada sí que besaba bien el chico, pero algo raro estaba pasando de pronto sintió un gran ki cerca y si no se equivocaba era el de su padre, paro de besar al chico y se quedo fría al ver a su padre al frente convertido en supersayayin-**Pa papá-**No le contestaron-**Papito-**dijo con miedo**-Tú insecto-**el chico se giro a mirar a su "suegro"-**COMO TE ATREVISTE A TOCAR A MI HIJA ME LAS PAGARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSS-**de ahí lo único que se pudo escuchar es un grito, después un Vegeta pardo de brazos cruzados y un chico ensangrentado en el suelo-**INSECTO ME LAS VAS A PAGAR-**Ba se interpuso entre ellos, Trunks llegaba volando pero al ver esa escena creyó que era conveniente permanecer alejado-**QUITATE DE HAY BRA-**a la chica se le escurrió una lagrima por la mejilla, al verla a Vegeta se le partió el corazón-**no papá** **no vas a hacer con él lo que has hecho con los demás esta vez no te dejare-**dijo llorando-**NO SEAS ESTUPIDA BRA ESE INSECTO NO TE MERECE TU ERES LA PRINCESA DE LOS SAYAYIN LA MAS ALTA RAZA GUERRERA Y NO TE MERECES A NINGUN MEQUETREFE COMO ESTE-**grito-**PAPÁ NO LO ENTIENDES YO LO AMO LO HE AMADO DESDE LA PRIMARIA PERO NO HABIA SALIDO CON EL JUSTO POR ESTO QUE NO ENTIENDES NO HAS ENTENDIDO TODAVIA QUE ES EL AMOR? ENTONCES EXPLICAME PORQUE TU SI PUEDES ESTAR CON MAMÁ QUE AL LADO DE TI ES UN INSECTO Y YO NO PUEDO ESTAR CON EL , QUIZAS EL NO ES TAN FUERTE COMO NOSOTROS PERO SE QUE ME QUIERE Y ESO ES LO QUE IMPORTA PAPÁ-**Vegeta se quedo atónito SU niña le había hablado así, iba a hacer algo cuando vio al insecto levantarse y dirigirle la mirada-**señor yo se lo que usted piensa de mi, se lo poderosa que es su familia y lo que son capaces de hacer pero si tendría que pelear con usted para ganarme el honor de estar con Bra téngalo por se guro que lo hare-**Vegeta se sorprendió, el mocoso tenia agallas, esbozo una sonrisa ladeada y dijo-**está bien mocoso te daré el honor de pelear con migo, te advierto que no me responsabilizo de lo que te suceda-**el chico tomo posición de pelea y dijo-**lo sé señor-**Bra iba a detener la pelea pero Trunks la agarro por la espalda y le dijo que no interviniera de ahí lo que se vio fue a un Vegeta desatando su furia sobre el pobre chico y este tratando de esquivar los mayores golpes posibles, pero por mas que Vegeta lo mandaba a volar este se levantaba, cuando le uba a dar el golpe final se escucho un estruendo, una nave aterrizar y una Bulma con un rostro de los mil demonios bajando de ella-**VEGETA MONO ESTUPIDO COMO TE ATREVES A CASI MATAR AL NOVIO DE BRA-**todos guardaron silencio-**QUE TE CREES SI SIGUES ASI NUESTRA HIJA SE VA A QUEDAR SOLTERONA CON TUS ESTUPIDOS REQUISITOS ENTIENDELO NO HAY NADIE QUE TE PUEDA VENCER AA MENOS QUE QUIERAS QUE SE ROBE A GOHAN DE VIDEL O QUE SEA NOVIA DE GOTEN NO HAY SER QUE TE PUEDA PONER FRENTE PERO POR LO MENOS ESE CHICO-**DIJO apuntándolo con el dedo-**TUVO LAS AGALLAS DE PELEAR POR NUESTRA HIJA Y YO CON ESO ME QUEDO TRANQUILA, SI TUVO EL VALOR DE PELEAR CON TIGO NO SE QUE NO PODRIA HACER POR NUESTRA HIJA NO TE VASTA VEGETA-**Vegeta iba a decir algo pero Bulma lo interrumpió-**MAS CLARO SI TE ATREVES A SEPARAR A MI HIJA DE ESE MUCHACHO TE VAS OLVIDANDO DE MI, DE TU CAMA, DE LA COMIDA, Y DE TU AMANTE LA CAPSULA DE GRAVEDAD-**vegeta emitió un gruñido y salió volando-**Mamá-**Dijo Bra Bulma miro con ternura a su hija-**No te preocupes mi amor si tu padre se fue es porque lo entiende y acepta, asi que ve y dale una semilla del ermitaño a tu chico-**le dijo sonriente-**gracias mamá-**acto se guido se dirigió al cuerpo de su chico**-¿GANE?-**bra sonrió-**Bueno solo una batalla aun falta la guerra.**

Por la tarde los dos chicos regresaban a la Capsule Corp. Se detuvieron en la entrada y Bra le dijo-**Gracias por haber hecho eso por mi-**le dijo mirándolo a los ojos, Crash le tomo la cara entre sus manos y le dijo-**Lo haría mil veces mas solo por tenerte a mi lado-**y le planto un beso, lo que no sabía la parejita era que no estaban solos sino que atrás de la ventana se encontraba una Bulma llorando de felicidad, un Vegeta transformado en super sayayin tratando dr romperle la cara a Crash y un Trunks reteniendo a su padre-**Hay que rápido pasa el tiempo ya mi niña es toda una señorita-**decía Bulma mientras se secaba las lagrimas.

Afuera los chicos ajenos a lo que pasaba adentro de la casa se separaron de su beso el choco le miro a los ojos y le dijo de forma juguetona-**I dime ¿Cuándo tenemos otra cita? **


End file.
